


Not The Boss Of You

by owobigtuna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I know nothing about Marvel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owobigtuna/pseuds/owobigtuna
Summary: I literally know NOTHING about Marvel. So if this literally makes no sense I know. I'm sorry. It started off as a joke but then this happened.It's mainly a gift for my girl!*Not beta read. All mistakes are mine*





	Not The Boss Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jax_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Black/gifts).



> I literally know NOTHING about Marvel. So if this literally makes no sense I know. I'm sorry. It started off as a joke but then this happened.
> 
> It's mainly a gift for my girl!
> 
> *Not beta read. All mistakes are mine*

"Daddy?" Loki opened his eyes to the little voice of his daughter. "Yes Hela?"

Hela climbed up onto the couch where Loki was currently laying. "Where's papa?" Loki shrugged and sat up, moving his legs so Hela could sit beside him.

"Probably out. Do you need something?" Hela played with her fingers and smiled. "I was wondering if I could have a soda."

Loki smirked. Thor was definitely home. And he knew exactly how this was gonna play out. "Really? What did papa say?"

Hela chewed her lip and sat up on her knees. "He said no." she frowned. "Then why are you asking me?"

"Cause-" Hela stood up on the couch, putting her hands on her hips, much like Thor would when he's done something to rub in Loki's face. "Cause papa isn't the boss of you." Hela said proudly.

Loki quickly lost his smirk. 'Is is hot in here?' Loki thought to himself as he started to sweat a little. 'It's a trap. It's a trap. It's a trap.'

Did Thor get their own child to help in showing his dominance?!

Loki cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, Hela, if papa said no then you know my answer."

Hela stuck out his bottom lip. "But daddy.... you're the god of mischief." She whispered. Loki shook his head. "No means no Hela."

Hela widened her eyes, much like a puppy would if it was trying to get an extra treat. Loki groaned and rubbed his face. "Okay. Fine. But only one can."

"Thanks daddy!" Hela jumped off the couch and hugged Loki's leg before running off towards the kitchen.

Loki turned and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Thor leaning against the doorway with an amused smirk.

"You...are a sick man." Loki pointed. "You made our own daughter betray me."

"To be fair, you were doing very well until she said the words 'god, and 'mischeif' in the same sentence. But I'll make sure tonight you'll be saying much more."

Thor winked and made his way to the kitchen. Loki was so screwed.... literally.


End file.
